Ahills Coding 2
Ahills test codes. Please do not use without permission > Ahills Dragonsona.Do not use |-|Info= Appearance ! Thank you so much]] Lyla has pale blue main scales with lavender underscales. Her wings are silver fading to blue, and she has a gold streak running down her body. Her legs fade into a deep scarlet laced with purple and she has a very pale lavender IceWing frill.Her scales do not change color, though they do appear to shift slightly, as though made of liquid. She has green eyes that are constantly searching for weaknesses. Personality ,totally a face Lyla would make, Thank you!]] Lyla is very outgoing and bold when it comes to meeting new people, especially is they share a common interest. She will discuss her fan theories until she's forced to stop and can never resist a chance add some random knowledge to the topic. She can rarely have a conversation without a witty remark or some sarcasm.She loves memes, they are the best kind of humor,and also enjoys puns, no matter how corny.She is not easily offended, and actually enjoys exchanging insults, as she sees it as a battle of wits. Strengths/Weaknesses , thank you!]] Strengths: Lykaios is very fast, but has to build up speed over a long distance. She climbs well, loves heights, and can handle cold very well.She spends most of her time thinking of sarcastic remarks and is never at a loss for words, except on rare occasions. Weaknesses: Lykaios hates heat, it makes her slow and sluggish. Her upper-body strength is weak, and she needs to build up stamina. She is a fast thinker, but that means she doesn't consider outcomes before saying or doing something. Likes/Dislikes Lykaios loves reading, memes, drawing, and hanging out with animals. Her favorite kind of animal is a Wolf, though cats and raptors are tied in second.She loves being out in the rain, and cold weather is her favorite. When outside she can be found playing with animals, or climbing trees.She likes watching insects. Dislikes Lykaios does not like Heat; Summer is her least favorite season. She hates seeing animals or people get hurt, and well shun anyone who purposely does so. Trivia *Name pronounced Ly-kee-ose *her favorite books include Harry Potter, Wings of Fire, Lord of the Rings, Foxcraft, White Fang, a Wrinkle in Time, Warrior Cats, Survivors, Dewey the Library Cat,My side of the Mountain,Jurassic Park, and basically all things fantasy, animal related, of fiction. *is a Christan *is homeschooled *hates heat *Hides her emotions well *Is an early bird and a night owl *Loves animals and nature *Has mild Lycrathopy *Is adunaewen1 on Minecraft servers *Loves marvel *Is nutreal towards DC *Memes.are.life. *Ravenclaw *or maybe Slytherin *Loves Wolves *thinks sunrise is the best time of day *Likes running and climbing trees *Thinks My dragonsona has to much random information, but doesn't realy care Relationships Ask in the comments to be added Dreaming~ Lylas good friend, and fellow Marvel, Wolves, and How to train your dragon fan. Fun to talk to and laughs at Lylas puns! Diamondback ( Sandwing 101 )~ Lykaios likes Diamondback, a fellow Harry Potter fan, and hopes to join more roleplays with him. (Quite likes his Hogwarts RP) Pixel~ Lykaios enjoys Pixels company and is glad for another sarcastic dragon friend Stormjumper~ Stormjumper and Lykaios are quite similar, and Lykaios is fascinated by her powers, though doesn't think they define her Jargon~ Lykaios really likes talking to Jargon, especially about Harry Potter and Marvel :P And likes Selkies as well as her. Go into the gallery tab for comments |-|Gallery= Gallery Thank you to everyone who added to the gallery! You're all awesome! Lykaios.jpg| Drawn by me Forlykaios..png|By Ivyfrost, Adorable, TYSM! Cool name cant spell or pronounce it.png|By Enigma, Awesome! 15308030938151646107954.jpg|Bracelet made by SkyDream, That's cool! 1530802888175464360253.jpg|Bracelet made by SkyDream, 7ABC59C1-3B15-417B-9D45-42A1AF935ADD.png|By RWD, This is Amazing! WatercolorLyk.jpeg|By Sab, Neat! LykaiosByCut-Throat.jpg|By Cut-Throat, That's beautiful! FRLykaios.png|Made by Sab on FR, Thank you! Screenshot_2018-07-20-21-01-14.png|Made by PinkTiger, Cute! Lyla_001.jpg|thumb|By Dreaming, so Awesome! LYEK.png|Thank you Dewdrop, This is Magnificent! IMG 1997.jpg|Flowery Aesthetics {| Category:Content (Ahill2208)